Secrets You Never Knew
by SilentWolf3200
Summary: Tsuna has a secret only a few people know of. That fact that he is the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo but also a famous hacker and hitman called OrangeFrost. ClassTrip. No Pairings
1. The Announcement

**The Announcement**

_'Thoughts'_

**"Speaking"**

_"Classmates whispering"_

_**"Emphasis"**_

**"Italian"**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

It was a year after the battle with Chekerface and Vindice and all Tsuna wanted was a normal life. Thanks to his sadistic tutor Reborn, not only is he forced to take up the mantle even though throughout the year he denies to be coming Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo but with Nono at the age where he can no longer being the boss of Vongola, Tsuna doesn't have a choice anymore. On top of becoming the next Vongola Boss, Nono had requested that Tsuna became a hacker and hitman in case Reborn decides he wants to go back to be a free-lance hitman again after Tsuna takes up the mantle. So now Tsuna is well known in the Mafia as OrangeFrost, the number 1 hacker and in the top 10 hitmen.

* * *

**~Italy, Vongola Mansion~**

There sitting at an old wooden desk was a man in his 70s was writing a letter to his most trusted Assassin, Reborn. In this letter he was writing about how he was happy with his grandson's progress and that he will be able to take over soon, but he was also writing about how he wanted to meet his soon to be successor's classmates and with that he signed the bottom and asked one of the maids to deliver it.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I sit with my head on the desk in the class of _**dear**_ teacher Mr Nezu. My head started pounding like my HI was telling me something will happen and oh boy how it was right. The classroom door opened and in walked Reborn in his Rebo-yama disguise. _'This could only mean trouble.'_ I thought as I inwardly groaned. Next to me Gokudera looked with a worried look on his face. **"You okay Tenth?"**

**"Could be better." **As we are whispering to each other we fail to notice a certain hitman giving us his _**'death glare'**_.

**"Gokudera and Sawada care to explain what you might be whispering about?"** He said as he smirked.

**"U-Um nothing Rebo-yama-sensei..."** I trailed off not sure on what else I should say.

He gave a slight nod and said, **"well make sure to listen."** We nod and sit up and listen but around the classroom we could hear whispers of _"eh why did Reboyama-sensei let him off?" _The sound of gunshot grabbed everyone's attention, and everyone went silent.

I looked at Reborn and he was holding his usual Leon gun. **"Now that I have **_**everyone's**_** attention, I would like to announce that your class trip will be to Italy as you class has won an opportunity to go and meet the head of GoldClam Corp, Timoteo. We need your parents to sign this slip to confirm that they allow you to come on this trip, we also need everyone to bring your passports in so that we may keep them safe. Meet at the school gates in 2 weeks at 8am and from there we will be taking you to the airport. Any questions?"** While the class was busy chattering away, I saw Reborn handed a pile of papers to the person right in front of him and tell him something before they nodded and started to hand a piece of paper to everyone in the class. When I got the paper, I read through it and all it was really saying was that my class was going on a trip, for how long we will be away, what we need to bring and the time we will be meeting at the school gates. At the bottom there was a slip that had blanks, which I guessed was the thing that our parents had to sign. I zoned out after reading the page so while people were asking Reborn questions I was having a mental freak-out in my mind. _'Why is this happening? Was this grandpa's idea or Reborn's? It has to be grandpa's as Reborn wouldn't do such a thing! Things aren't getting better for me, are they?'_

When I zoned back in I didn't see the piece of chalk thrown towards me, so the chalk hit me right in the forehead, I let out a yelp of pain as I fell backwards. **"Ow..."** The people beside me asked if I was okay and I just nodded as I rubbed the spot where the chalk had hit.

**"Sawada that was for zoning out, refrain from zoning out next time." **I grumbled but sat back up again and when I was back up on my seat Reborn continued. **"As I was saying in order to understand and be able to speak Italian I have brought in some friends of mine to help you. You can enter now gentlemen."** As soon as he said that I saw grandpa's guardians enter, to say I was shocked was an understatement I was completely frozen like I had just been hit with _**Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.**_ It wasn't till we were asked to split into groups that I jolted out of my frozen state, I stood up and went over to where Gokudera-kun, Yamamato, Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san and Chrome-chan was waiting for me. When everyone was in their groups a Guardian went to each group, my group got Ganauche III-san but since most our group knew Italian we just talked with Ganauche III-san about how everything was going with Nono and why this trip was happening. Once the bell rang, they dismissed us and watched as we all left to go to the roof.

Once we reached the roof we all sat down and talked about the trip. My guardians asked if me, Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san could leave for a bit so they could have a talk. My Hyper Intuition was warning me of something and I knew then that my guardians were going to plan something but I nodded and left with Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

When Tsuna and the 2 girls were out of earshot, the 3 Guardians turned serious. **"Well let's start. So here is the plan, we give our classmates a little taste of hell when we go on the trip but we mustn't let Tenth, Reborn-san or Nono-san know or we will be in big trouble."**

**"Yeah we can't let get away with calling Tsuna, 'Dame' or 'No Good' even if they are joking around but also Tsuna has improved a bit since last year."**

**"Boss needs to be treated better after all Boss was the one who accepted me."**

**"So, when do we start this plan, Gokudera? Also, will we be telling the others?"** The Rain Guardian couldn't help but ask.

**"We will start the plan when we arrive in Italy and yes we will be telling the others, now stop asking questions Baseball Freak."** Just as they had finished talking the bell rang and they made their way back to the classroom where they waited for Tsuna and the 2 girls to appear.

Once everyone was in their seats lessons began again and by the time school had ended everyone in the class was excited for the trip to Italy as most of them had never been to Italy before. While Tsuna was internally worried about how things will go especially with his guardians planning something. When he arrived home he shouted, **"Tadaima!"** Though he received no answer so he checked the kitchen to find out that his mother had gone over to her friend's house while Bianchi had taken the children out to the park. Sighing, Tsuna trudged up to his room where he was met with a smirking Reborn sitting on his bed. **"Reborn! What is the meaning of this trip? Was it grandpa's idea?" **

Reborn then hit him with his hammer, **"Dame-Tsuna calm down, Timoteo just wanted to meet your classmates since after all you are going to become the new Vongola boss soon."**

**"I told you Reborn, I am not going to be a mafia boss!" **

**"Well you don't have a choice since Nono is getting too old to continue to be the boss and no one else can be the boss since you are the last remaining heir. Anyway, you better do your homework before training." **Without saying word, Reborn stood up and left.

**"Well I better get started then."**


	2. The Journey

**The Journey**

_'Thoughts'_

**"Speaking"**

_"Classmates whispering"_

_**"Emphasis"**_

**"Italian"**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

2 weeks later in the Sawada household there was a brunet curled up happily in his bed, unaware of the danger above his spiky gravity defying hair. With a hard hit to the head by a Leon Totem Pole, the brunet sat up quickly nursing a now very red and big bump. **"Reborn! What was that for?!"**

**"Dame-Tsuna you only have 5 minutes before your class leaves for the airport."**

**"Eh?"** The brunet now named Tsuna stares at his clock and shot out of bed chucking on jeans, a top and a hoodie. He grabbed his suitcase and ran down the stairs quickly stuffing down the rice along with the rest of his breakfast before saying goodbye to his mother and running out the door. Upon opening the door, he was met with his friends Gokudera and Yamamato, with a quick good morning to the both of them he rushed off to school yelling that they were going to be late Gokudera and Yamamato running after their beloved boss and friend. Reborn followed slowly smirking, oh how he was going to enjoy this trip.

Once they reached the school Tsuna was panting like he had to run for his against his sadistic tutor. "**W-we made i-it..."** Looking up he could see the whole class looking at him.

**"Look Sawada was late again."** Someone said before the class happily greeted the late brunet who sheepishly smiled back. While the whole class was chatting away with the brunet and his friends everyone failed to notice the raven-haired man standing at the gate with his finger on the trigger of a black gun. The whole class went silent the moment they heard the shot and turned around to see a man in a black suit with a white button up shirt holding a black smoking gun.

**"If you are all done catching up with each other as if you haven't seen each other in a million years when you saw each other 2 days ago we can get moving on with this trip rather than standing here like a bunch of Dame people. Also, my name is Reborn and I am very good friend of Boss of GoldClam so he sent me here to take to Italy and his company's headquarters. Now there are 2 buses and 2 limos, girls will go on one bus and boys will go on the other bus. We will be pulling lollipop sticks to decide who gets to go on the limos, if you get a 1 or 2 then you are going on the limo however before we decide who goes on what I would like to introduce some guests who will be joining us." **Once he finished talking 4 people greeted themselves.

**"Hahi my name is Miura Haru! I go to Midori Middle School and I am friends with Tsuna-san and his friend group."**

**"Kufufufu~ My name is Rokudo Mukuro, I attend Kokuyo Junior High."**

**"Hello! As you may know my name is Sasagawa Ryohei also known as the boxing captain!"**

**"Herbivores and Little Animal you should know my name if you make me say my name I will bite you to death!" **Without another word Hibari went towards one of the limos and went in.

**"Now that they are all introduced let's see who will get to ride in the limo." **Reborn then pulled out a can that had lollipop sticks sticking out. Once everyone grabbed one they all pulled them out. **"Well it seems that Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana will be going in the limos. Now will the boys form a line behind Nezu-san and will the girls form a line beside the boys."** Reborn of course had rigged the game so that the Vongola group was in the limos and their classmates were in the buses but without another word being said everyone lined up in their respective lines. Though there was someone who wasn't happy with the arrangements.

**"Um Reborn-san since I am a teacher shouldn't I be allowed to ride in one of the limos?" **Nezu asked politely in case he gave the Boss' friend a bad impression.

**"Oh, I am sorry but did your lollipop stick have a 1 or 2 on it? If not then you obviously may not ride in the limo, in no way whatsoever is there teacher privileges when playing the game Nezu-san. Now if there no more interruptions go onto the bus." **Once everyone was situated on the bus or limos they headed off to the airport. On the bus everyone was talking about the trip or how lucky Sawada was to be able to ride in the limo. While in the limos there was Tsuna signing paperwork with Reborn sipping his espresso telling Dame-Tsuna to hurry up, Gokudera was also helping his beloved Tenth sign paperwork so that they could have some free time to chat probably since Reborn will '_**tutor' **_them on what they are expected to do on the day of the Inheritance Ceremony.

When the buses and limos had arrived at the airport the class wasn't surprised as it looked normal everything was going normally till Tsuna being the clumsy person he is tripped on the curb and almost faceplanted the ground if some of his classmates and Takeshi hadn't been there to catch him. **"Dame-Tsuna tripped again." **One of the classmates who had been behind Tsuna said. Tsuna thanking his classmates and Takeshi who had helped gulped because he knew for being clumsy Reborn was going to _**'tutor'**_ him so that he won't trip the day of his Inheritance. He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and smiled as if he was never thinking such thoughts quickly following everyone into the airport.

The large group walked through the airport like normal till they reached the place where they received their boarding passes and then made their way to the gate. When reaching the gate Reborn turned around and announced, **"We will be going on one of GoldClam's Private Planes so try not to break anything as it worth more than your lives and your parents will be asked to pay for the replacement. Now boys present your boarding passes to the stewardess then girls present your boarding passes to the other stewardess." **Reborn turned around and presented his Passport to the stewardess.

**"Welcome aboard Signor Reborn. We hope you enjoy the ride." **The stewardess said and bowed to Reborn who just nodded and walked towards the plane. The boys lined up to show their boarding passes and passports to the stewardess, Tsuna and his group were at the back so once it came to their turn the stewardess bowed and welcomed them and hope they enjoy the ride. Tsuna not use to being bowed at asked the stewardess to stand up to which she refused saying that it would be disrespectful to the Decimo.

Once Tsuna and his friends reached the plane they could all see their classmates frozen with their mouths wide open staring at the plane. The plane was white but had gold and silver designs on some parts of the white, on the tail there was a Silver clam with gold outline with the word 'GoldClam Corp.' in the middle of the clam. The design was very simple yet beautiful and overall the plane looked very expensive and big. A smack on the head from a Leon fan made everyone snap out of their daze and look at Reborn. **"Now if all of stop standing their like a bunch of bakas then get on the plane. The fight will take about 12 hours so we do not have time to spare, my friend expects us to be there at 10pm Japan time or 3pm in Italy." **The class then boarded the plane, if the class was frozen from the outside of the plane then they were dead by the inside of the plane. Inside the plane was leather seats like in first class, a red carpeted floor, velvet curtains and very fancy pillows and blankets. It looked like they were riding in a private jet rather than a plane. With another smack on the head from a Leon fan the class slowly walked to their assigned seats taking small steps as they were afraid to break anything.

Tsuna on the other hand had disappeared to the highest floor to his room which was also his office, his guardians also went to the highest floor along with Kyoko, Haru and Hana. Kyoko and Haru knew that Tsuna was in the mafia but Hana only knew that Tsuna was the heir of the GoldClam Corp. Mukuro and Kyoya went to the training room to fight each other since they had been not been in the same limo and therefore couldn't fight each other and destroy the car. When everyone was seated an announcement was made by the Pilot and Co-Pilot.

**"Hello everyone, my name is Yajima Rai and I am you pilot for today, my co-Pilot is called Zeno Schirra or Schirra Zeno in Japanese format of names. Before we take off there is a few things you should know. There are 3 floors, the bottom floor has a spa and bedrooms along with a game room, the floor that they are on is the seating area and infirmary and the highest floor is for GoldClam employees only. Lunch will be at 1pm and we ask that by 12:50pm you will be back in your seats so that we may serve lunch to you. If you are not in your seat by 1pm then we will assume that you do not want lunch and you will not get any food till we bring around snacks and drinks. Dinner will be at 7pm so we ask that you are in your seats by 6:45pm. If there is any shaking in the plane that is because the Reborn-san is having lessons up there and his lessons are **_**very explosive**_**. Now if you please buckle your seat belts and prepare for the ride we will be taking off shortly."**

Once the class had been told that they can roam around the plane some went to downstairs to sleep, play games or relax in the spa while the rest explored the first floor and some were relaxing in their seats since they don't get to ride in something this fancy everyday and it was most likely a once in the lifetime opportunity. While on the other hand Tsuna and his guardians were training in the training rooms so that they wouldn't destroy part of the plane, the girls were happily chatting away about what cake shops they would go to and what they would like to try. Reborn was helping Tsuna and his guardians train by fighting them since he was in his adult body. This was the first time Tsuna and Co had ever fought Reborn so they didn't know anything about his fighting style which ultimately made it harder for them to win against Reborn. They only stopped fighting when it was lunch but in between fighting they took small breaks of about 2 minutes before going back to fighting.

Everyone was having too much fun or in Tsuna's case torture that they didn't realise that they were about to land in Italy till Rai had told them. All of them sat back in their seats apart from Tsuna who had fainted from exhaustion and pain making all of his guardians apart from Mukuro and Kyoya worry about him since they were worried that he was going to get sick even though he rarely gets sick but still they couldn't help but worry. By the time they landed in Italy Tsuna had to get awoken by Reborn with defibrillators since he was still out cold, Reborn had asked Ryohei to heal his Dame student so that the classmates wouldn't find out about his injury's and question him to no ends. The Guardians of Tsuna's were literally rubbing their hands together evilly ready to start their _**'little'**_ Revenge plan against their classmates though Mukuro and Kyoya wanted no part in it they promised that they wouldn't tell Reborn or Nono. _'Get ready classmates/underclassmen for this is not going to be a normal trip for you.'_


	3. The Mansion

**The Mansion**

_'Thoughts'_

**"Speaking"**

_"Classmates whispering"_

_**"Emphasis"**_

**"Italian"**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Once the class had stepped off the plane there was a messy red headed boy who looked about their age waiting for them. Reborn walked out and greeted the boy before turning to the class and told them that they were going in the transport that they had arrived at the airport with. The boy had joined Tsuna and his guardians in the limo where the guardians were whispering quietly about their revenge plan while Tsuna had fallen asleep due to training, the red head raised his eyebrow when he heard what the guardians were talking about the red head was also glad that Reborn had decided to go in the other limo since it was good for him. The buses were quiet as most people were awake taking in the scenery and very few people were asleep. Once the buses and limos arrived at the mansion everyone tiredly shuffled off the bus while the people in the limos walked out all looking awake except for Tsuna.

One look at the mansion and everyone except Tsuna and his group were instantly in awake and staring at it as if they have never seen anything grander. The door to the mansion opened and out stepped Nono, he smiled warmly at his grandson's classmates. **"Welcome classmates of Tsuna, my name is Nono or Timoteo and I am the boss of GoldClam which my grandson will soon take over." **While he was introducing himself Tsuna was rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawned which earned him a hit on the head from Reborn.

**"If someone is introducing themselves then it is rude not to listen to them Dame-Tsuna especially someone important like Nono."**

Tsuna in response sighed, **"but Reborn I am tired as I woke up early since I had to finish my paperwork and then I had training on the plane and barely got any sleep."** Reborn didn't respond as Nono had stared talking again and beside him were a maid and butler.

**"The two beside me will be helping you with getting to your rooms. The red head that you met at the airport is the boss of a sister company, Enma Kozato. The other maids and butlers will be carrying your luggage up. I have to deal with some things but I will see you later at dinner."** Without another word Nono smiled and headed back into the mansion with the red head now known as Enma.

The maid and butler stepped towards the students. **"My name is Teiljo Hakuryū and I am the head butler at the mansion. Now if the boys would like to follow me please as I lead you towards the room." **He turned around and headed into the mansion with the boys and Nezu following him. Tsuna and the group had also followed behind since they were going to head to their rooms.

The maid turned towards the girls, **"my name is Irene Capozzi and I am the head maid in the mansion, now if the girls would like to follow me to your rooms."** She beckoned the girls to follow as she entered the mansion.

As Tsuna's classmates walked into the mansion they couldn't help but stare at everything and they treaded carefully as they didn't want to know what happens if they broke something that looked very expensive. Tsuna's group and the red head couldn't help but silently laugh at their classmates as they casually trailed behind the group as they made their way to their own private rooms.

Once Tsuna had gotten to his own room he flopped on the bed and went to sleep but he also set an alarm on his phone to wake up by 6.30pm to get ready for dinner. While Tsuna was sleeping his guardians were already setting up their revenge plan with putting water buckets and trip wires outside the doors of the classmates' room so when they open the door water would be poured on them. It was an easy thing to set up with such little time and without anyone knowing it was them. They had to make sure that no one from the outside could see them.

The class however were looking around each of their rooms where there were 4 single beds, 2 bathrooms, 2 wardrobes, a desk and a set of drawers. By the time they had explored every bit of their rooms it was 6.45pm and they had to go to the dining hall and outside their doors were maids and butlers who didn't know about the water buckets. Once the first students tripped the trip wire the water buckets tipped on their head and completely soaked them which made the other students laugh and the maids and butlers quickly grab a towel so that they can dry themselves as they have to make them presentable in front of Nono and the soon to be Decimo and to make sure that the place doesn't get while they are guiding them towards the dining hall where Nono and Tsuna where waiting. Once the group of students had reached the dining hall they couldn't believe their eyes.

The dining hall had a long table in the centre of it, smaller tables around the room, there was a wooden door behind the long table, there was lots of lights on the ceiling that made the room look less like a haunted house room. Tsuna and his group were already in their seats and were happily chatting away with each other, Nono and Enma. When the class entered the room, the group looked at them and the guardians except Mukuro and Hibari had little smirks on their lips but it was gone as soon as it had come. Once the group of students and Nezu sat down then Nono gestured toward a maid to ask the food to be brought out so that they could eat. Nono had given them a quick tutorial on what cutlery to use while they were waiting for the food to come out.

**"Once we have finished our dinner each of you will receive a schedule for tomorrow as you must continue your studies here, your teachers will also be introduced to you tomorrow as well after breakfast and before your classes. After we have finished talking about tomorrow you will returned to your rooms as I am sure that most of you will have jetlag and your body clocks will be messed up and you have also have been travelling all day and woke up early. Now let us eat."**

Once the food was brought out all conversations had stopped except the one with Tsuna's guardians who were on their best behaviour or they will get a trigger-happy hitman after them and extra training due to making a _**'scene'**_ in front of Nono. When Nono wasn't around then let's just say that is another story.


	4. Meeting the Hacker, Teachers and Threat

**Meeting the Hacker, Teachers and Threat**

_'Thoughts'_

**"Speaking"**

_"Classmates whispering"_

_**"Emphasis"**_

**"Italian"**

_Flashbacks_

_**Letters/Emails**_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Once dinner was finished the students were given a choice for the night to either go up to their rooms or go into the living room to play games. While Tsuna and his group went to either do paperwork, plan the next part of the revenge plan or just plan to train. Those who were doing the revenge plan (specifically Hayato) had gone to Reborn and asked if the guardians could wake up the students in the morning; Reborn thinking that he could spend more time _**tutoring**_ his student, agreed.

So, when morning came, the students and Nezu were all sleeping happily in their beds till the were woken by loud speakers that sat outside their room playing a car horn on repeat. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to wake the rest of the floors up so only the students and Nezu were deaf till they were wide awake when it was time to go down for breakfast.

By the time they were all ready there was no outside waiting to take them down to breakfast. It was as if they were expected to remember the way down after going there once! So, by the time they made it to the dining hall they were about half an hour late and everyone else was already there waiting for them but there was someone new there and Tsuna wasn't. The newcomer worea black hoodie with a big ice blue "flame" on the back with an orange t-shirt underneath, they also wear a black and orange tracksuit bottoms and has a Japanese Wolf mask.

Once they were all seated Nono cleared his throat and started to speak, **"as you can see there is someone here in place of Tsuna, this is due to Tsuna unfortunately being sick. So, in his place we have a member of our company who manages security, OrangeFrost. Due to privacy our company cannot reveal his true name. You will not see him often as he will either be in his room or out handling one of other branches. Now let us get breakfast started as I am sure you are all very hungry."**

As soon he had finished his breakfast, OrangeFrost stood up and nodded to Nono then left. Just as he left the room the students started whispering, _"why does he just up and leave without saying goodbye?", "how rude! Not even saying goodbye to his boss!"_ In order to clear the rumours that his best hacker was rude Nono stated, **"OrangeFrost had specific reasons why he will not talk, and I am completely fine with him not talking. So, I do not wish to hear anymore of you talking about him being rude. Am I understood?" **The students and Nezu all apologised and nodded their heads.

After breakfast the students and Nezu were all lead out to the garden to where the student would be introduced to their teachers for time they will be here. The guardians on the other hand were planning on how to execute their plan without getting caught by any of the teachers, Reborn, Nono or Tsuna. Their next move was to sabotage some of the student's things such as chairs, mixing up their clothes. Maybe even dying their hair to a neon colour. Oh, how they were going to have fun!

The students all stopped their chatter when they saw Nono appear with a bunch of adults and when he started to speak.

"**I would like to introduce you to your teachers that will be teaching will you stay here. To my left is my son Xanxus and he will teach P.E, beside him is his right-hand man, Squalo who will teach you languages, beside Squalo is Leviathan or Levi who teach you music. To my right is Belphegor or Bel who will teach science and beside him is Flan who will teach you art. The other that I have here with me is Bianchi the woman with pink hair and green eyes, she will be your H.E teacher, however I must warn you to never eat any of her food. The man with braid is Fon, he will be your History teacher, the woman next to him is Aria, the one who is wearing the white dress with a mushroom hat and she will be your Etiquette and Ballroom teacher, Verde is the man with the lab coat and messy green hair will also be teaching you sciences, Lal Mirch and Colonnello the woman with goggles and blue hair and the man with blond hair and wearing a bandana around his head, they will be helping out with P.E. The person with the hood is Mammon and they will be helping Flan out with Art. Finally, the man with the helmet is Skull and he will be around the mansion if you need any help, but he will be mainly be with Decimo and his guardians. Of course, Nezu will be still taking your maths class but with the help of Reborn, the man wearing a suit and fedora. Now I will leave you to Fon who take you to his lesson, History."**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Here I am in my office, hacking, all because Reborn said that I can't slack off even though I am supposedly meant to be sick. I took off my mask and jumper since I am alone, and no one can enter without knocking and even Reborn must knock compared to his usual method of just barging in. Darn why couldn't my life just be a simple civilian life? I still am very hesitant about being Decimo, but I must since grandpa can no longer keep running Vongola. Well I hope my classmates are okay, from what I have seen from the list of teachers that grandpa the only one they should be careful of is Xanxus, _'how could grandpa even think of giving my classmates Xanxus as one of their teachers?'_ As I continued reading down the list, I almost let out a horrified scream._ 'What was grandpa thinking of bring the Varia to teach my classmates?! Even Bianchi? Well I guess Bianchi is the only adult who can cook…I just hope that grandpa gave them a warning about not eating her cooking. At least the rest of them look alright.'_

While I was in thought I didn't see the email that popped up on the laptop I was using. Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw the email and analysed it before opening it. In the contents of the email was a threat of sorts; the threat was directed towards me though it was sent from an anonymous person or group and they didn't even sign it. The email read:

_**Dear soon to be Decimo,**_

_**I see you have your dear classmates here with you in Italy. Surely you didn't think that they would be safe just because they were guarded and haven't out and about in Italy? Well your wrong. So, if you really do care about your precious classmates then you will listen to our demands. Tell no one about this email, after all this can be our little secret~. You'll receive another email soon stating our demands that is, of course you do care about your classmates. For now, enjoy the time you have with them!**_

I clenched my fists and quickly typed a reply.

_**Dear anonymous,**_

_**What makes you think that you can threaten me? Are you trying to declare war on Vongola? Cause if you do, you certainly won't win.**_

_**Till next time then.**_

With that I sent it and returned to hacking and paperwork that was till there was a knock on my door and grandpa walked in holding some paper after I had given him permission to enter. He smiled at me and handed me the pieces of paper. He then sat down on one of my chairs and we talked about lots of things since we hadn't seen each other for a long time. After our chat he left and I stared at the pieces of paper; one had my classmates schedule on it, another one had the preparations that needed to be done for my Inheritance ceremony. The last piece of paper was my schedule for the week; I stared at it with my mouth wide open. _'Oh, this was so Reborn's doing!'_

When finally, all my hacking and paperwork was done, I was starving since I skipped lunch as I wanted to get all my work done before dinner or else, I miss dinner getting it done. Luckily just as I finished a maid knocked and came in to tell me that dinner was ready. Upon entering the dining hall, I was created with silence. _'What is everyone staring at? Did I forget to put my mask on? Oh no can they see my face?'_ My thoughts were all over the place, but I calmly walked over to my seat and then the silence was broken.

When dinner was served my Hyper Intuition was warning me about something. I looked around checking for any signs of abnormality, but everything looked normal enough. So next thing I looked for was anyone's food poisoned? Again, looking around no one's food seemed poisoned, so I looked at mine and my HI flared. _'Ah so my food must be poisoned. Is it the person from the email?! Though how can they get into the mansion in less than a day? Unless they have a spy in here! That would make sense on how they knew my classmates were here.' _

I quickly grabbed my plate and looked at grandpa who understood what I was doing and then excused me thinking that I was going to eat in my office when in fact I went to throw the food out since I couldn't eat it. Sighing, I went back to my office, _'looks like I'll have to get food later when everyone is done. Why did they target my food? Why not target my classmates' food? Got to play this carefully, Tsuna. Aargh, why couldn't I just live a normal civilian life?' _Snapping out of my thoughts I got up and left to go back down to the kitchen to cook myself something, I was also hoping that everyone was done their dinner by now and I was in luck since no one was around when I entered the dining hall to get into the kitchen.

The only reason I knew how to cook was because Reborn made sure that I could cook my own food in case I was alone in the woods by myself. Grabbing the pots and chopping board; I started to making pasta since I wanted something simple to cook. By the time I was done it was quite late, so I quickly ate it and washed up then went up to my room to sleep. While I fell asleep all, I could think about was the email. _'What does this person want?'_


	5. History and Comfort

**Secrets You Never Knew Chapter 5**

_'Thoughts'_

**"Speaking"**

_"Classmates whispering"_

_**"Emphasis"**_

**"Italian"**

_Flashbacks_

_**Letters/Emails**_

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

As the students walked towards their classroom, they had walked past some hallways that had held some paintings that were covered up. Being curious students, they asked Fon on what those paintings were and why they were covered up. Fon's reply was **"oh they are paintings of the soon to be Vongola Decimo and guardians. Until they are actually official named as Vongola Decimo and Guardians then they are to be covered."**

The students then questioned who the Vongola Decimo and Guardians are. Fon just smiled happily and gave a cryptic answer. **"You know them and they closer than you think." **The students started to whisper among themselves. _"Maybe's its Rei after all he does all the qualities of being a company boss. Also his parents seem to be quite rich.", "It can't be Tsuna right? Afterall he doesn't have any traits that would make a good company boss." _Hearing this Fon could not help but bristle inwardly. Tsunayoshi had done a lot for him despite barely knowing him, he also wasn't selfish enough to care for only person and treated everyone fairly.

These people did not see the true Tsunayoshi only seeing what they want to believe he is. It is truly a pity that he was only a teacher and that his only job was to tutor these students. Hopefully, someone will get revenge for Tsunayoshi.

They had reached the classroom after the students had gone looking around at the paintings. Before opening the door to the classroom, Fon turned to the students and told them that they can only enter one by one but also once they enter, they must find the desk with their name on it. If they go to someone else's desk or misbehave then they have to sit on the floor for the whole lesson but on their knees.

The students were told that all materials are provided for them so they don't need to bring anything along. The classroom itself was quite modern, around the walls there was lots of different Italian and Japanese facts. Also on the walls were quotes from famous people that the maids and butlers at Vongola would hope that it encourages the students to learn. A blackboard was at the front of the classroom with the teachers' desk just to the side of it.

Everyone settled into their seats, some looked bored like they didn't want to learn about History while others were curious as to what they were learning History on. Afterall they had been taught History in school.

Fon stood at the board, chalk in hand and began to sign his name. He had beautiful, elegant and graceful cursive writing. It was easy to see so the students had no trouble reading it. Fon then turned towards the class and bowed slightly, **"hello my name is Fon and I will be taking you for history. It is very nice to meet the classmates of Tsunayoshi-kun. This will be your classroom for all your classes."** He then straightened and gave a small but gentle smile. The students gave a warm hello in response.

"**Today I will be teaching you the History of the GoldClam Corp. Through out your stay here, you will also learn the history of Italy which I hope you will find exciting. Though first I believe we should get to know each other better."** Fon wrote in the top left-hand corner the plan for their lesson and then turned to the class.

Once the introduction had finished, he asked a question. **"Before I start, I would like to ask. Does anyone know anything about the history of the GoldClam Corp?"** A few hands rose, Fon hummed and asked then asked each student that had their hand up how much they knew. The answers he received ranged from a little bit to I know a fair amount. Fon knew that he would have to start from the very start for those who didn't know anything.

"**Hmm…Well I guess I have to start from the very beginning for those who know nothing. The GoldClam Corp was founded about 400 years ago, however back then it was more a group of friends and family and was nothing to serious. They had helped people and made trades for resources like food with other countries. However whenever the founder, Giotto, was forced to hand over the group to his cousin, who became known as Secondo, that was when the company became huge. Secondo had a thirst for power and wanted to make his company the biggest in the world. The founder had moved to Japan and took the name Ieyasu. He lived his final years surrounded by his friends and family."** Fon drew a timeline of what happened.

He had twisted the truth slightly after all he couldn't go breaking the Omerta and getting poor civilians involved. Anyway the students only were going to be there for Tsunayoshi taking over the GoldClam Corp. The official Inheritance Ceremony was taking place after the students had left.

"**Secondo's thirst for power made him do things that went against the purpose of the group. Instead of helping people, he made things worse by making people pay more money for things. They even stopped trades with other countries and made things exclusive for the richer people. All the money was spent on himself and making the mansion look even nicer. When Ricardo left then the next boss tried to make things better but it was going to take a long time. Even now things aren't great but Nono is trying his hardest to revert the group back to what it was. A company that helps people and has good relationships with other companies. Nono believes that the next boss will be able to do just that."** Fon said with a chuckle at then. Of course Tsunayoshi would be able to do it, after all not only was he trained by Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, but also, he had managed to free all the Acrobaleno from their curse. He had done so many things in the past 2 years and would surely do more when he takes the mantle.

The students were stunned and it took them awhile to process it all but after they had processed it all they went on to ask plenty of questions to Fon who only smiled gently and told to raise their hands if they had a question.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Tsuna was sitting having a tea break with Byakuran and Yuni, since his guardians and tutor were busy with his classmates, he finally had some time to relax and what better way than hanging out with the other Tri-ni-set skies. They chatted happily away, talking about what has happened since they last saw each other. Tsuna hated being the one who had to break the happy atmosphere but needed their advice.

"**Yuni, Byakuran I need a bit of advice. So my classmates are here on a learning trip but I got an email that someone has some demands but they know that my classmates are here in Italy. They are willing to break the Omerta just to get to me. What do I do?"** Tsuna puts his hands in head. He didn't want to comply but he wasn't risking his classmates lives just so he could win. If his classmates died what would he tell their parents and he wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt at seeing their devastated expressions and the guilt he would feel from having let them die.

Both Yuni and Byakuran were silent while they pondered over what to do, honestly, they had no idea what the best option would be. Who knows what their demands could be but it isn't any better to risk getting Tsuna's classmates killed. Saying nothing they just wrapped Tsuna in a hug knowing that he could use one.

"**Don't worry Tsuna we'll figure something out."** Both said but they knew deep down that something was going to have be taken. Possible Tsuna's life or his classmates?


End file.
